


☃【农丞坤】With Silence·01

by Aqua0214



Category: Whatever This Is.
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 20:36:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20413933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua0214/pseuds/Aqua0214





	☃【农丞坤】With Silence·01

-

［瞧你给人裹成这模样，藏什么呢。］

心情本就不大舒畅的陈立农正伸手把瞧不见脸的男孩往车下搂，白嫩纤瘦的手指节从黢黑袖口中探出扶在他递来的小臂上边，陈立农偏头，听见这副熟悉的懒洋洋携着刺的嗓音更不得劲了。

［这也归你过问吗，范经理。］

［我不知道你也会往公司领人，好奇而已。］

陈立农是不想再搭理他的，可范丞丞这人因为从前的一点小矛盾向来跟自己不太对付，让他咬着了，不大不小又是个麻烦。

［亲戚托给我照顾两天的小孩儿，就在我办公室待一阵，能批准吗。］

范丞丞耸肩，绣着暗纹的深灰衬衫熨得笔挺，手一收插着兜转身便走了，也没细看那迈出车的细瘦男孩两眼，他本就只是来找陈立农点儿不爽利的，除非他敢光天化日往办公室叫鸡，否则自己也不能拿他如何。

［走吧。］

陈立农再回头时又恢复了他温温和和的惯常表情，连声音也下意识小了两分，随之转回的视线同抬起头来的男孩帽檐下那双泛着水意的幽幽瞳孔相遇，陈立农微顿，还未开口男孩却已经撒开他胳膊，转身又矮下肩膀钻进车门里去了。

［小坤，在干什么？］

男孩肩头衣服一扯，似乎正努力伸手往里够着什么，原本堪堪被衣摆盖住的裹在黑色铅笔裤里的小屁股此刻撅在外边，瞧起来既笨拙又有些傻乎乎的，陈立农没再催他，只是站在一旁扶住车门好整以暇地等待着。

男孩捏着皱巴巴哗啦响的薄塑料食品袋从车里退了出来，陈立农有些想笑，他手里攥着的食品袋装的正是自己路上给他买了当早点的南瓜奶黄包，小小的还剩了个把，软软乎乎被他不安分地揉捏着。

［冷了就别吃了，没饱的话，我办公室还有点心。］

似乎是有些不大好意思的男孩微不可查点了点头，耷在额前的发尖跟着颤了颤，目光却是认认真真发着光瞧向陈立农的，陈立农仿佛能透过他那层棉质口罩看见这人面颊晕上的两团薄红，这无疑是种怪异的满足感，陈立农原本还虚环在他腰间的手此刻直接揽上人肩头，男孩窄窄的身子完全掩进他怀中，经过整整一夜思虑，他此刻才是真的下了决心了。

［我也可以把你养得好好的，没关系。］

男孩显然没明白他讲的是什么，懵懵懂懂的模样并未给出回应，似乎这对于他来说也不是什么大不了的话。

带着人走出地下停车场的陈立农难得没有去搭员工电梯，而是径直走了高层专属通道往自个办公室赶去，男孩身份特殊，陈立农实在不愿意让他露更多脸了，只恨不能把人揣在口袋里捂住好生藏好。

［香草曲奇，还有这盒是Godiva的巧克力，我不爱吃甜的，已经在我这放了一阵了。］

陈立农的私人办公室并没有太过繁复的昂贵陈设，除了落地窗前整洁的办公桌柜，就只有用来会客的家居沙发和长型矮几，侧边是间小小的单人休息室，其余便只剩下一些生活器具和各式植物盆栽，可以称得上简单大方。

陈立农给男孩端了杯刚冲好的热牛奶搁在他跟前的矮几上面，此刻男孩已经取了他遮挡得严严实实的帽子和口罩，略有些凌乱的细碎刘海下边露出的是漂亮不可方物的稚嫩五官，白得像瓷釉般的皮肤在敞亮的空间中几近透明，男孩盯着那杯牛奶，拘谨坐着抿住唇迟迟没有动作。

［怎么了，我记得你挺喜欢甜食的。］

男孩闻言似乎是被惊了一瞬，不过也再没有别的多余动作，拿起烤得微黄的甜甜圈型酥脆曲奇塞进嘴里，软软的唇肉被饼干抵得变了形，那粒淡色唇珠从镂空的洞里稍微嘟了出来，垂下长长眼睫的安静模样看起来既乖又柔，陈立农清了清嗓，瞧得有些不是滋味。

他是一步一步靠着自己坐到今天这个位置的，对于起点便是山巅的少爷们，陈立农从来都不太愿意去接触，比如范丞丞，比如从前的蔡徐坤。

看着男孩小口小口像仓鼠似的边咬边咽，陈立农总算是放放心心坐下来了，虽能察觉到他时不时悄悄抬起眼皮偷瞧自己，但他也只是装作没注意，任由蔡徐坤将杯子里那点牛奶全部喝光，低头摸摸自己肚皮，陈立农这才舍得抬眼看他。

［饱了？］

蔡徐坤轻轻点头，眉间流转的依旧是有些生疏的羞涩，连带着陈立农也开始感觉到局促了，一时间竟找不出新的话题。

其实要交代他的还有许多，但陈立农实在不知道该如何告诉蔡徐坤，他以后大概只能自己一个人生活了。

天生有缺陷的私生子被他驰骋商界的父亲远远藏在外地，从不过问也从未关心，陈立农在那场被掩埋至深的丑闻里偶然认识了他，一语不发躲进远离熙攘人群的角落之中，直到他被卷入庞氏骗局的父亲携着家人卷款潜逃的消息放出，陈立农才悄悄从那栋户主已经转移的楼房中将他接了出来。

小男孩已经被彻彻底底地遗弃了，陈立农不知道他是否察觉到了这件事，毕竟自己拉着蔡徐坤连夜驱车离开时，他一丝反抗也没有。

［你怎么了？］

陈立农回神，看向一瞬间白了脸色将小脑袋埋得低低的蔡徐坤，他套在宽大长袖中的小臂摁在自己腹部，不自觉拢起的肩似乎在绷紧后背用力忍耐着什么。

陈立农急急忙忙起身在他跟前蹲下了，掌心贴上蔡徐坤已然渗出冷汗的前额，却并未有什么异样。

［肚子痛？怎么会？］

蔡徐坤紧闭的唇终于肯松开大吐了口气，陈立农算不上细腻的手心干燥又暖和，他原本清醒的脑子此刻莫名有些迷糊了，蔡徐坤抬眼，看向桌上那个已经空了的黑色马克杯子，里边还余下点点未化掉的奶粉团，湿湿黏黏的早已没有温度了。

陈立农皱眉，自己一直在喝的东西怎么会有问题。

［你是乳糖不耐受？］

蔡徐坤垂下眼皮，既没否认也没承认。

［那就不要喝啊，你是不是傻？］

陈立农想也没想便责骂出口了，看着蔡徐坤被自己吓得轻轻一抖的好看眉头，他立刻就后悔了，干什么凶人个小孩，难道说仅仅因为是自己端给他的，让他不好意思拒绝了吗。

［我带你去洗手间。］

［别干这种傻事了，我又不会吃了你。］

蔡徐坤被陈立农搂腰扶胳膊地走出办公室，其实并没有严重到要人搀扶的程度，但陈立农乐意，好在这个楼层人也没有很多，一般都不太遇得上，蔡徐坤小小一只没什么重量，搭在陈立农手上的胳膊却依旧不太敢用力，还是那副害羞的拘谨模样，陈立农斜斜瞥一眼他，没有说话。

［我在外面等你。］

公司的洗手间非常宽敞，打扫也精心，黑白色调的装潢很是简洁，蔡徐坤苍白面色在来的路上已经恢复了不少，甚至隐隐还有些泛红。

看他别过脸慢腾腾消失在墙转角的可怜背影，陈立农挠挠头发，倚着墙笑了，蔡徐坤比自己年幼不了几岁，足不出户被圈养着长这么大，倒真跟个小朋友差不多。

他站在外边掏出手机查看邮件，却没能想到厕所里面是个什么光景。

［还真是你啊。］

抄着手的范丞丞没再露出他那副标准的轻佻模样，很有些认真地注视着瞪大了眼瞧着自己的蔡徐坤，上前一步，又上前一步。

［说什么照顾小孩，明明是这么大个人。］

蔡徐坤被逼得斜斜一步退到了阶梯上边，稍一踉跄，转身就拧开隔间门要往里钻，却让范丞丞眼疾手快伸手把人捞了出来，捉着他肩膀将纸糊似的小身板拉到跟前摁住了。

［干什么一副我欺负你的样子。］

［我就问一句，你是陈立农什么人啊？］

范丞丞凑近了讲得小声，可蔡徐坤哪里能回答得了他，湿蒙蒙的眼睛立刻就蕴起水汽来，眼尾鼻尖一点点绯色瞬间浮上白白皮肤，这副泫然欲泣的脆弱模样倒把范丞丞吓着了，手一松便将人放开，下意识离远了些。

［我…］

范丞丞刚一开口，却没想蔡徐坤趁机一扭头就风一般跑出去了，剩他一人愣愣站在隔间门前，范丞丞撇撇嘴，收回了滞在半空的手，有些无言。

而门口的陈立农就没那么平静了，见蔡徐坤匆匆从里边跑了出来，还正疑惑怎么动作这么快的，刚刚站直了身子却被蔡徐坤一头撞进心口上边，陈立农手机差些没拿稳，连忙把他搂住了低头查看男孩情况。

［小坤？］

蔡徐坤仰面同他对上，陈立农看着他红了大圈的眼眶一时间有些懵，不就上个厕所吗，怎么还把自己上哭了。

［挺行啊，这你小男朋友？］

范丞丞拿纸巾擦着指尖那点湿漉漉水珠，施施然从门里走了出来。

一瞧见这人，陈立农怎么还会不明白里头发生了什么，抱着蔡徐坤的胳膊一紧几乎是立刻就沉下脸来，略有些警告意味地盯着范丞丞意欲再开口的兴味模样。

［别那么看我，我真就只是好奇而已，不会告诉别人。］

可陈立农想问的哪是这些。

［你做什么把他弄哭了？］

［我发誓，我就问他句话而已，老老实实回答我不就完了么。］

范丞丞是真有点委屈了，哪知道这么大一个人两句没有就要掉眼泪，那能怪自己吗，陈立农顿了顿，又垂头看看正把前额抵上自己胸口的小男孩，毛绒绒的发顶上还有被帽檐压过的痕印，他抬手，在蔡徐坤后脑轻揉了揉。

［他没法说话，别欺负他。］

陈立农没再看范丞丞，领着死活不肯抬起头的蔡徐坤转身走了。

范丞丞仍旧保持着擦水的姿势在原地杵了许久，好半晌才消化完陈立农话中的意思，又回想起自己在厕所里抓着他生生逼问的模样，倒真有点欺负人的恶霸架势了，范丞丞用力揉着手中纸团，四下一望却没找到垃圾桶，很是烦躁。

［真无语，靠。］

-

蔡徐坤捏着膝盖老老实实坐在沙发上边，头不抬也不愿意瞧一眼站在跟前的陈立农，依旧拿发顶冲着他。

［你在别扭什么？］

陈立农似乎摸上瘾了，手掌就没离开过他一头绒绒翘翘的小卷毛。

［生他的气？］

摇头。

［生我的气？］

摇头。

［觉得难堪了？］

蔡徐坤不动了，抠抠手指攥着自己裤子的褶皱轻扯，陈立农算是摸清楚了，只要蔡徐坤不否认，那就是承认的意思。

陈立农一侧身紧挨着人坐下了，察觉到他动作的蔡徐坤这才肯抬头瞧过去，红红的兔子眼圈忍到现在也未褪下，陈立农无奈，伸手把他额前让汗水黏住的两缕发丝拨开了，蔡徐坤软嫩的皮肤有些热，陈立农又摸了摸。

［没什么难堪的，小坤，你很好。］

蔡徐坤盯着他，本就生得标致精巧的五官让他神情略一放空就显得呆呆傻傻，粉红饱满像肉冻般的下唇被他自己咬得发肿，陈立农游弋的目光顿住，手有些痒。

身体先大脑一步作出反应，常年握笔敲打键盘的粗糙指腹摁上蔡徐坤充血的唇肉，此刻陈立农脑中一闪而过的念头竟然是，这张漂亮却不能发声的嘴，总有什么别的用处。

正走着神，蔡徐坤忽然低头掏出他几乎没怎么用过的手机，摁开屏幕好一阵敲敲打打。

掌心落了空的陈立农这才察觉自己刚刚做了什么，一时间复杂与快感同时涌上心尖，他从前为什么就没发现，自己居然有这样奇怪的思想角落。

蔡徐坤抬起手机将亮着的屏幕冲向他，米黄的背景上有一行小字。

［我不是你的小男朋友。］

陈立农一字字读完他在便签打下的内容，禁不住让人给惹笑了，想了想半开玩笑地开口问他。

［是因为这个？］

［怎么，你还看不上我呗？］

蔡徐坤脸被蒸得红红的像只裹了壳的白虾子，显然是让这个问题砸得晕了头，陈立农欣赏了好半天他手足无措着摩挲手机的慌张模样，才终于是肯放过蔡徐坤了。

［开玩笑的，以后你就是我弟弟了。］

陈立农小心去摸他肉肉的白皙面颊，现在的蔡徐坤除了一张身份证外一无所有，什么也不懂，什么也不会，往后必定是个难以安置的累赘物件，可陈立农喜欢看他冲自己露出的各式各样可爱神情，蔡徐坤是独自一人，自己又何尝不是呢。

［和我生活，你愿意吗？］

蔡徐坤头一偏，将软乎乎的脸蛋整个蹭到他掌心之中，模样姿态都像极了娇嗔的猫，可他表情又是那样天真而切切的，是叫人形容不来的美妙，陈立农心头一跳，总觉得有什么地方出错了。

蔡徐坤没有清清楚楚地表态，却让陈立农整个人从头到脚都雀跃起来，他现在才终于有些明白陪伴对于一个人的重大意义了，就像是毫无交集的齿轮相互啮合，到此时此刻，他还是真正将蔡徐坤当做亲人来看待的。

但啮合的齿轮终究是转向了另一个轨道，蔡徐坤趴在陈立农肩头，亲密无间地搂着这位说往后会好好照顾他的温柔哥哥，依赖之情溢于言表。

人生从来都属于那不可预测的十之八九，若不是有第三个人的出现，这份浅淡却平稳的萌芽情感也许就真的会一直维持下去。

TBC.


End file.
